


Usefulness Ratio

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Batman needs a Robin... and so does Bruce.





	Usefulness Ratio

The mugger was unconscious over the dirty alley's pavement; the couple he had been threatening was now thanking him profusely.

Robin looked to the rooftops above, where Batman was watching everything with near absolute focus. Why had he sent him instead of stopping the mugger himself? Knowing what he knew about Bruce's past, he would have expected this to be a situation Batman would have *had* to handle by himself.

Then Tim noticed the shadows cast against a wall by the sole street lamp. A couple's shadow, saved in the nick of time by the shadow of a kid. Instead of joining Batman immediately as indicated by their protocols, he allowed the woman to give him a brief hug that somehow extended into a long one, while the man put a proud hand over his shoulder.

He didn't need to look up to know that Bruce was watching them even more intently than before.

Tim had always known that Batman needed a Robin.

He was beginning to understand what for.


End file.
